Querida tutora
by Shin Rieko
Summary: -debes pasar el examen recuperador..-y quien sera mi tutor?....-ella..-ella? por que ella!-yo por que yo!


**PS, PS, PS AQUÍ LES DEJO UN ONE-SHOT, NO ES LO PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO PERO SI EL PRIMERO QUE PUBLICO, DISFRUTENLO!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: DESGRACIADAMENTE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE JEJE**

**¿CUANDO FUE? ****  
**  
Quisiera saber cuando fue que comenzamos ese adictivo juego de escaparnos por las noches, de dirigirnos miradas fugaces y de darnos leves caricias tan solo por el mas mínimo roze de nuestras pieles, quisiera saber cuando fue que comencé a necesitarte, a extrañarte a los pocos minutos de haberte ido, y cuando fue que comencé a amarte.

Había regresado a Konoha, no tenia motivos yapara seguir lejos de ella, no me gusta admitirlo pero ese era mi hogar y me sentía a gusto ahí y tras la muerte de Itachi lo único que deseaba era volver. No puedo decir que regresar haya sido fácil, muchos seguían pensando que era un traidor y en cualquier momento me pondría en contra de todos, pero no todos pensaban así; también estaban los que se alegraban por mi regreso, como el dobe de Naruto u su ahora novia Sakura y también estaban los que como tu ni siquiera consideraban algo importante el hecho de que volviera.

Comenzaron a pasar los días, semanas, meses y no terminaba de acostúmbrame a la vida tranquila de la aldea, era como si algo faltara, esa sensación me invadía desde la muerte de mi hermano, había pasado tanto tiempo diciendo que matarlo era mi sueño, pero. Ahora que se había cumplido no sabia cual era mi razón para seguir existiendo.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que fue por esos momentos que llegaste a mi vida, ese dia estaba de muy mal humor, solo era uno de esos días en que desea quedarte en cama, pero ese fastidioso me obligo a acompañarlo a el y a Sakura a comer, al principio accedí pensando que tal vez podría pasar algo interesante, enseguida me arrepentí al ver a esos dos entrar en su faceta de amantes, en la primera oportunidad que tuve me fui dejándolos solos, el dia no podía estar peor, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarme de todo por un momento, pase por los campos de entrenamientos adentrándome entre los arboles, fue ese leve sollozo lo que me hizo parar, busque con la mirada hasta que te encontré estabas sentada en el suelo, abrazando tus rodillas hacia ti, algo me hizo acercarme, te pregunte si estabas bien, enseguida alzaste la mirada tu rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, las limpiaste y enseguida me dirigiste una sonrisa

-s..si..estoy bien-fue lo que me respondiste, por alguna razón me enoje por eso, era demasiado obvio que no estabas bien

-¿Qué ganas con mentirme? Solo dime que te pasa-te mire fijamente, la verdad no esperaba una respuesta, solo era un desconocido que no tenia nada mejor que hacer

-soy una persona débil-enmudecí, como dije, no esperaba una respuesta y aunque la llegase a tener esperaba escuchar que llorabas por alguna estupidez de mujeres, pero me dijiste que era por que eras una persona débil, decidi sentarme a tu lado

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-nunca tendre la aprobación de mi padre, no importa cuanto entrene o cuanto me esfuerze, nunca alcanzare sus expectativas-me escuche a mismo en tus palabras, cuando era pequeño yo estaba e la misma situación, siempre viviendo a la sombra de mi hermano esperando ser reconocido por mi padre, por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de protegerte en ese momento. Te vi secar por completo tus lagrimas y después ponerte en pie

-gracias Sasuke-kun-no lo entendía, me habías agradecido y ni siquiera te había dicho nada, vi como caminabas a un espacio ma abierto y te ponías en posición de ataque, arroje un kunai y lo atrapaste con tus manos, luego me miraste confundida

-es mas fácil entrenar si tienes un compañero ¿no?-respondiste de forma afirmativa con la cabeza, luego comenzamos con el entrenamiento, pasamos horas ahí, hasta que te vi caer de rodillas ante mi, debo admitir que eras la primera persona que había resistido tanto en un entrenamiento conmigo, estaba ligeramente sorprendido

-es tarde, regresemos a la aldea-comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a un parque, te veias agotada asi que te pedi que te sentaras en una de las bancas mientras yo iba por algo de beber, para cuando regrese te vi sentada con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, pensé en que te veias llena de paz, te di la lata de refresco y me sente a tu lado

-he estado ayudándote a entrenar toda la tarde pero sinceramente no recuerdo tu nombre, se que eres del clan Hyuuga pero…

-Hinata…mi nombre es Hinata, Sasuke-kun

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-h…hai

-¿Por qué me diste las gracias?

-…por que me preguntaste si estaba bien, tu no me recordabas para nada y aun asi te preocupaste por mi…por eso…gracias-te sonrojaste violentamente tras decir eso, y pensé que al fin encontraba a una chica en la aldea que no fuera una maniática gritona desesperada por ser la mas bonita y esas tonterías, tu solo querías ser tu. Te acompañe a tu casa y quedamos en vernos al dia siguiente para volver a entrenar.

Comenzo a hacerse rutina diaria el entrenamiento y con el paso de los días ya nos encontrábamos solo para pasar el rato y hacernos compañía; comencé a tener la necesidad de verte dia a dia. Luego llego ese dia lluvioso, íbamos caminando por el centro de la aldea cuando comenzo a Llover, intentaste correr para resguardarte pero tropezaste y caíste encima de mi, cuando nos levantamos ya estábamos completamente mojados; una mancha de lodo se situaba por encima de tu nariz y yo no pude contener la risa al verte, te sonrojaste y luego comenzaste a reir conmigo, pero el rosa palido de tus mejillas se torno de rojo intenso cuando una mujer que paso a nuestro lado dijo ente risas

-que linda pareja de enamorados-la lluvia comenzó a aumentar, mi casa estaba cerca de ahí asi que te lleve hasta ella para huir de las frías gotas que caían sobre nosotros, al llegar examinaste cada rincón con la mirada, mientras lo hacias fui por una toalla para que te secaras, al regresar te vi mirando fijamente la ventana

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-las gotas de lluvia, es lindo verlas resbalar por las ventanas-puse la toalla en tu cabeza y la frote lentamente con tu cabello, pusiste una mano sobre la mia, sentí algo parecido a un choque eléctrico cuando tu piel rozo la mia, quite la mano y me miraste confundida, permaneci en silencio mientras te miraba fijamente, puse la misma mano sobre tu mejilla acariciándote lentamente, luego te bese de una manera desesperada y tome tu delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos, correspondiste a mi beso igualmente desesperada, comenzó a hacerse mas profundo, tus labios dieron paso a mi lengua que buscaba intensamente la tuya, permanecimos de esa manera por un rato hasta que la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos unos segundos bastaron para que tus labios volvieran a los mios, unos minutos mas y ya te encontrabas compartiendo la cama conmigo, y es que todo de ti me estaba enloqueciendo, tu piel fría por la lluvia bajo la mia, tu aroma, tus miradas, tus caricias, tu suave voz gimiendo entre besos, no me cansaba de probar la dulzura de tus labios y de acariciar todo tu perfecto cuerpo. La noche paso rápida y a la mañana siguiente íbamos saliendo de mi casa cuando nos topamos con el dobe y su novia, en seguida comenzaron las molestas preguntas

-Hinata ¿Qué hacias a estas horas en casa de Sasuke?

-oye teme, no me digas que tu y Hinata…-te sonrojaste por las palabras del dobe, sonreí ante la acción, luego te abraze por la cintura pegando tu cuerpo al mio

-¿y que si es asi?-conteste fríamente, te tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar dejando a un Naruto completamente histérico; no había persona que no dirigiera su mirada a nosotros al pasar, le reste importancia era costumbre para mi ser el cetro de atención aunque para ti eso solo sirvió para que te ganaras un fuerte regaño, alguien había ido a contarle a tu padre que te habían visto salir tomada de la mano conmigo y eso por supuesto fue todo un escándalo para tu familia; al dia siguiente nos vimos en los campos de entrenamientos y me disculpe contigo por causarte problemas, me abrazaste delicadamente, solo pude corresponder a tu abrazo, ahora que lo recuerdo esa fue la primera noche que fui a buscarte para escaparnos por un rato, creo que ha pasado un año desde eso y aunque tu familia termino aceptándolo, nuestra costumbre de huir por las noches aún continua…

-Sasuke-kun…¿estas bien? Has estado muy callado esta noche

-solo estaba recordando

-¿Qué cosa?

-cuando fue que supe que te amaba

-¿en serio?¿cuando fue?-beso tus labios y acaricio tu piel desnuda antes de responder

-¿recuerdas que un dia te vi llorando en los campos de entrenamiento?....

FIN


End file.
